


The Bibble Rewritten

by kingofthemindpalace



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Sherlock - Fandom, lowkey sherlock, my own fandom, the bible itself but in book for but online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthemindpalace/pseuds/kingofthemindpalace
Summary: yo yo self promo:Instagram: KingofthemindpalaceTwitter: BenedictsLegsDiscord: Okie Dokie Loki#5520





	1. God Himself

     

God 

Benedict Cucumber


	2. The Virgin Mary

Mary

Martin Freeman


	3. Three Wise Men

1st Wise Man

Rhett Mclaughlin

 

 

2nd Wise Man

Link Neal (Charles Lincoln Neal III)

 

 

3rd Wise Man 

Chase Hilt


	4. The Sheppard

Sheppard

Adam Goldberg (the good looking one)


	5. Heavenly Hosts

Heavenly Hosts

Ryan Magee (Left) and Matt Watson (right)


	6. Jesus

Jesus

Ruby Rose


	7. The Gifts

Gift 1

Pickle

 

 

Gift 2

Iconic Vines

 

Gift 3

some Clouts


	8. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is shit and i regret making it

so like there was a dude who people called god but his actually name was Benedict Cucumber face mask or something like that and he and that g who looks like a hedgehog but yeah so anyway thats later i think so like now we got a dude and hes like 'fuck yeah i have shit to do' and then he makes like sum clouds n shit and then they start floating so yeah then some fuckin staircase appears and he goes up that and like 'wow this is litto' so like now if you're a good noodle you can go up there with him and shit so like then there was darkness cause like the clouds cause shadows you know so like now hes like 'oh shit' so now he makes a sun and then turns that darkness into night cause and no one fucking with that so like he decided to just sleep through that shit so yeah thats pretty swag so.


End file.
